Stories for Adoption
by njchrispatrick
Summary: This is a general compiled list of ideas I have come up with for stories. They range across several fandoms, though they are mostly Harry Potter related. Some have the beginnings of a story plot, while others are just ideas with what I have planned. Any are open to being taken!
1. Inferno and Paradiso

**A/N: This is a general accumulation of ideas I have had and stories that I have started. Not all have the actual beginning written out, but will all outline the idea.**

**This is a Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover.**

* * *

Lilith raised one eyebrow at the man opposite, obviously unimpressed. It was a strange expression for the face of an eight-year-old girl. "That's your plan? Really? I expected more from an Archangel. The third son, the one who fled, The Trickster."

Gabriel just smiled at her, undaunted. "Expect whatever you like; we both know that you have no choice but to listen." He toed the edge of the heptagram that was drawn on the floor with white paint mixed with salt. Therefore it held not only the powerful binding force of a heptagram but the power of the salt. Only an Archangel had the power to summon Lilith from the depths of Hell, and she would only stay as long as he allowed. "Come on; don't pretend that this doesn't interest you, Shirley Temple."

Lilith twirled one blonde curl around a finger as she looked up at Gabriel with innocent blue eyes. "Do you like this body? It's a little girl named Katie Bechen. She is currently screaming for her mommy to come and rescue her. Unfortunately for her, mommy had her entrails torn out by her dear little girl."

Gabriel popped a lollipop into his mouth. "Yea, yea, be as creepy as you want. What's your opinion on the offer?"

"It's insane," she snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "You want to…what? Unite Heaven and Hell? That's insane. When God made them, he made them separate for a reason."

"Who knows?" asked Gabriel with a shrug, removing the lollipop from his mouth. "Maybe he always intended for this to happen."

Lilith sneered at him. "You actually want to do this? Spawn a…what? A dual Nephilim? Born of a demon and an angel? I don't even know if that is possible!"

Gabriel shrugged as he twirled the lollipop in his hand. "Michael and Lucifer are supposed to have a big pow-wow, starting Armageddon. Honestly? I'm their brother; I know them. Michael is the big brother; stronger, tougher, and more experienced. Lucifer is the younger; smarter, more devious, and full of hate. There won't be a winner, they'll destroy each other. What will happen when they do? Heaven and Hell will fall into anarchy. This is a solution."

He paced back and forth in front of her, taking a few licks of the candy. "Imagine how powerful that child would be. All the strengths of the Queen of Hell, and all the strengths of an Archangel."

"Or all the weaknesses," she retorted. "It may be weak to everything; Holy Water, Devil's Traps, your little sigils, iron, everything."

Gabriel continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Besides, what would you lose by making this deal? If it fails then you can ignore it and continue being Lucifer's cheerleader, but if it succeeds then you will be the mother of the King or Queen of the Afterlife. And honestly, do you really want the world to end? No more deals, no more amusement, and no more little girls with families to torture."

Lilith narrowed her eyes slightly, but Gabriel could see that her mind was working, thinking over the pros and cons of this. While he knew that she was obsessively devoted to Lucifer, him being her creator, she also had a healthy sense of self-preservation and pride. "Who would we use as the…surrogates?" she finally asked.

Gabriel smiled. Hook, line, and sinker. "I was thinking that it would be safest to go with magicals."

"Magicals? You mean the wizards? Why them?"

"They are far more likely to accept this sort of deal. Besides, the abilities of a… what would it be called? The child's abilities could be passed off as magic. And since you know magic then it could learn wizarding magic easily enough."

Lilith stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Very well, I'll do it. Find me a host body."

Gabriel bowed slightly. "Until next time then." He waved his hand and banished her back to Hell.

* * *

James tapped his fingertips together in anticipation as he waited by the window for his visitor to arrive. Lily seemed unsure of this whole thing, no doubt doubtful of its realism, but she was willing to try anything.

It all began a week ago when he had been visited in a dream by a man claiming to be Loki, God of Trickery. James, a trickster by nature, was understandably awed and amazed. He would have been more than happy to simply meet the man, but apparently Loki was there to help him.

James and Lily had been having trouble conceiving a child. They weren't sure if it was one of their faults or if it was simply ill luck, but in three years of trying Lily had not gotten pregnant. Loki told James that he could help, though James would have to help him in return. Loki gave him plenty of proof about how real he was, things like putting his hand in the fireplace and not getting burned.

The entire process sounded very strange to James, and he was not sure what to think of it. Loki possessing him, and someone named Lilith possessing his wife, in order to conceive a child for both their benefits. Loki told him that the child would be normal, relatively, for its entire childhood. However, the time would eventually come for the child to join its…other parents.

Lily had been rather dubious to its nature, but she trusted him. He also knew that she wanted a child more than anything; she was built to be a mother. They were willing to try anything, even a god.

"Waiting for me?"

James jumped violently as he heard the voice of the god behind him. He whipped his head around and came face-to-face with the same man he had seen in his dreams. The black hair, square jaw, and dark brown eyes suddenly made James think of a movie star that he had seen in one of Lily's muggle movies. "Loki?"

The man gave James a mock bow. "At your service. Or rather, not, but who's keeping track?" He straightened and looked around. "Your wife isn't here to see?"

"She's upstairs asleep," James replied, running a hand through his messy hair. "She doesn't really wish to remember it. She said that it will feel like she's cheating on me."

Loki winced and nodded. "I can understand that. Well, I'm sure that my…companion will oblige." He snapped his fingers and suddenly a plume of black smoke began to whirl around his feet, seeming to rise from through the floorboards. "You can't leave this house, Lilith. Remember our deal."

The smoke seemed to hiss before launching itself through the air, across the living room, and up the stairs.

"Don't worry about her," Loki consoled when James went to follow. "I have her word that she won't harm your wife. Now for me."

James nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "Alright. Uh…I allow you into me?"

"Sounds so dirty when you say it like that," muttered Loki. His eyes flashed, silvery light beginning to glow from the center of his eyes. "Hold on!" he cried.

That was the last thing James heard before a blinding light shone around him, making it impossible to see anything. Then a wistful feeling overcame him and his mind drifted away.

* * *

Gabriel groaned and cracked his neck as he adjusted to the feeling of his new body. He reached out his hands and stretched his fingers. "A bit on the skinny side, but not bad at all. Actually quite attractive." He looked at the pile of dust that was his previous vessel. "Shame about the body, but I guess that is what happens when you hold a vessel for several centuries."

"Are you done talking to yourself?" asked a voice.

Gabriel turned around and his eyes widened slightly. Coming down the stairs was Lily Evans—or at least her body. She was dressed in a think white silken nightgown which hid nothing, and her flaming red hair was falling in loose curls around her face. The vibrant green eyes blinked and were replaced with blank white eyes.

"I must admit, you look far sexier like that than when you barely reach my knees," he commented as he walked towards her.

Lilith gave him a wry smirk as she crooked her finger. "Why thank you. Now, I've heard that you've spent centuries living the good life." When he stepped within arm's length she nabbed him by the collar and yanked him so close that their breath was ghosting over the other's face. "Let's test that, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. My basic idea for this was that after the Horcrux in Harry blocked his powers until it was destroyed. After that Harry's true power came through. Remember how powerful the Anti-Christ boy was? Imagine that combined with Nephilim powers.**

**For Supernatural I saw Harry's world merging with theirs soon after the episode where we first see Lilith; the episode 'Jus in Bello'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a plain 'ol Harry Potter story.**

* * *

Harry Potter was not an ordinary child. He knew this, his teachers knew this, his relatives knew this, and his schoolmates knew this. He would hear them whispering. _'Freak'_ they would say. _'Unnatural'_ or _'Devil-Spawn'_.

He never denied these whispered accusations.

He hated them. Hated all of the filthy, pathetic, disgusting people who existed near him. His relatives were abusive, his teachers negligent, and his schoolmates pathetically timid. Oh, how much he hated them. He wanted to kill them all. To break every bone in their body, to rip the flesh form their bones, to see them _screaming_ in agony as he slowly tore their minds apart before killing them.

Harry Potter was a sociopath.

* * *

Harry grinned up at the giant oaf who stood in front of him. It was not the smile of a child; it was the smile of a feral beast that has just cornered its prey. "A wizard?"

Hagrid seemed completely oblivious to the hungry gaze of the young Potter. "Bu' of course. Jus' like yer Mum and Dad."

Harry shot glance at Petunia. He had never called her his aunt, because she was not his family and she never would be. He lips curled into a smirk as he watched her face pale.

* * *

Harry sat down in the compartment farthest from the front with a chest full of books on the seat across from him. He pulled out the _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2_. He had bought an enormous pile of books from the store, including the _Standard Book of Spells_ for every year. Magic was power, and he intended on gaining as much power as he possibly could. Knowledge was power, and power was magic.

"Hey!" exclaimed a voice.

Harry lowered his book just enough so that he could see over the edge of it. He raised his left eyebrow imperiously as he looked at the boy with the revoltingly garish orange hair. He was obviously related to the family that Harry had witnessed travelling through the King's Cross portal before him. "What do you want?" he drawled.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy didn't even wait for a response, instead plopping down into the open spot next to Harry's trunk. "Oi, can you move this?"

"No."

The fool turned to look at him with an expression of confusion. It seemed to be his usual face. "Huh?"

Harry glared at him from over the top of his book. "No, you cannot sit here. I very much doubt that this compartment, the _last one on the train_, is the only free one."

The boy's face flushed for a moment before he gasped and pointed at Harry's face. "Cor! You're Harry Potter!"

Harry's eye twitched slightly at the boy's rudeness. "I _do_ know my own name you fool. I asked that you leave."

Ginger's face flushed again and the tips of his ears turned dark crimson. "B-But you're Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived!" He paused before holding out his hand. "I'm Ron Weasley."

Harry glared at him and Ron's face shifted from red-tinted to pale in a matter of seconds. Harry still hadn't lowered his book. "_I. Don't. Care._ Now leave!" Harry flicked his wand, which he had pulled from his sleeve, and banished the boy from the cabin. Another flick of the wand had the door slamming shut and locking.

Harry rolled his eyes as he continued to read. Weasley pounded on the door for a few moments before apparently giving up and moving. A few minutes later Harry saw a blonde try to open the door, but the lock stayed firm. Harry continued to read all the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispers sprang up all across the hall from the students.

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Even the teachers leant forward in anticipation. Some, like McGonagall, were expecting a little James Potter clone with a mess of untamable hair and glasses. Some, like Snape, were expecting an arrogant brat who thought that the world would bow to him. Even Dumbledore had expectations; a kind, slightly timid, loving little boy who was fascinated with magic after growing up with his kind aunt.

When Harry Potter stepped, or rather _glided_, forward, he fit none of these expectations. He was slightly taller than the average first year for one, and he was unhealthily pale. He wore glasses but unlike James Potter's his were rectangular and silver. His hair was long and tied back with just a few strands curling away from his face. His face was as flawless as porcelain, aside from the infamous scar, and his eyes were a vibrant green. However, unlike the emerald green of Lily Potter's eyes his were the sickly green of the Killing Curse.

Harry strode up to the stool and sat down, his expression betraying nothing. As the large hat slid down onto his face nearly every person in the hall leaned forward in anticipation.

* * *

'_My, my, aren't you an interesting one?'_

Harry withheld a smirk as he heard the voice. Just as he thought. 'Sorting Hat, I presume? I figured that it would be something like this.'

The hat snorted. _'You are one of the few. Now, let's see your mind…oh goodness! You are quite a disturbed child, aren't you?'_

Harry didn't bother responding. They both knew that it was true.

'_Yes, and you revel in it. You are even darker than Tom Riddle was when he was here. He seeked acknowledgement, you simply seek power. True power.'_

'Aren't you going to sort me?' Harry asked irritably. 'Based on the whispers I assume that more time has passes than I believe.'

The hate chuckled. _'Yes, Hufflepuff is certainly out. You would slaughter them all—figuratively, of course. Gryffindor…out of the question. You hold yourself above others, and you value self-preservation.'_

'I had considered going there to keep up an image of naivety, but I decided that it wasn't worth it.'

'_I should put you in Slytherin for that comment right there. Ravenclaw is a possibility, but you want knowledge for power, not just for knowing. Yes…you will do great things, Mr. Potter. Great things indeed. Better be…_SLYTHERIN!' The last part was yelled out for the entire Great Hall to hear.

Harry removed the hat and handed it to the stunned Professor McGonagall, ignoring the stunned silence of the rest of the hall. He strolled over to the Slytherin table and sat down at the end, ignoring all the other Slytherin first years. A blonde boy beckoned him over but he ignored him.

He smirked slightly to himself as he watched everyone stare at him. Let them stare. For today was the beginning of greatness.

* * *

Within the first week of school Harry had established himself as the Slytherin bookworm. He spent all his free time in the library. After seeing what a joke the first History of Magic class was he stopped going to them. The ghost didn't even take roll anyway.

He had established cordial, if distant, relations with the other Slytherins. It often seemed like they were trying to goad him into doing something, but he ignored them. When they called him a 'filthy half-blood' his brushed them off. When they called his mother a 'mudblood whore' he ignored them. She was dead and he didn't know her.

The teachers didn't know what to think of him. McGonagall seemed to treat him normally; however, he had seen her sneaking him confused or even disappointed glances. Flitwick was kind to everyone with no biases. Snape had eyed him in anger and annoyance until Harry had met his gaze. As soon as he had done that Snape had turned pale and turned away. Harry just ignored the man's many intimidation attempts.

One day in the library he was cornered by the bushy-haired girl Hermione Granger. He had seen the jealous glances that she shot at him every day when they did a spell and he got it correct on the first try. No doubt she had been the cleverest in her muggle school and now she hated being usurped. He disliked her. She was far too by-the-book for him.

"How do you keep doing so well?" she hissed at him, leaning over the table where he was reading. He looked up at her with a bored glance.

"Why, what ever could you mean?"

She glared at him. "You get all spells on the first try! You don't study the correct material, you slack off in class, yet you get everything right!"

He shot her an infuriating smirk. "I'm stronger in magic and smarter in brains than you."

Her face began to turn red in anger. "And why don't you ever go to History of Magic?!" she whispered, apparently ignoring his comment on brainpower and magical strength.

He shrugged as he looked back at his book. "It isn't necessary. We don't get grades in his class, and only the exams matter. Good day Ms. Granger."

* * *

"Lemon drop?"

Harry just stared at the Headmaster blankly, ignoring the offered bowl of yellow candies. Dumbledore chuckled weakly and set the bowl back down.

"Now, Harry-"

"Mr. Potter," interrupted Harry.

Dumbledore blinked. "Pardon?"

"Address me as Mr. Potter. I did not give you permission to use my given name or any other nickname."

Dumbledore nodded weakly. "Alright then. Mr. Potter, I was interested in talking to you about some incidents that have happened."

Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"Some of the teachers have heard other students teasing you about your mother and father. I believe Mr. Weasley-"

"Which one? There are a disturbing amount of them." This elicited a chuckle form Phineas Nigellus.

Dumbledore shot a disapproving gaze at Harry. "The youngest, Ron. He said, and I quote, that 'your parents would have been ashamed of you'. I do hope that these comments haven't upset you?"

Harry shrugged. "No, I don't care. I didn't know James or Lily. They don't matter to me."

Dumbledore stared at the young Slytherin in shock. "Don't…matter? My bo-…Mr. Potter, they are your parents!"

"Were," replied Harry. "They are dead. They do not matter to me. Now, unless this has anything to do with school-related issues may I leave?"

Dumbledore, unable to speak, just waved a hand to signal acceptance. Harry stood and walked out the door without looking back, missing the troubled gaze of the Headmaster.

* * *

"Mr. Potter," said Professor Snape as he stepped into the empty common room. Empty except for Harry Potter, who was sitting on the couch. "I just came from Flying Lessons, and you were not present. Why?"

Harry looked up at the Potions Professor. "Flying is stupid," he answered bluntly. "I do not see the point of it when there are other methods of transportation. Apparition is far more efficient."

Snape raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Certainly not the answer he would have expected from a Potter. "You do not care about flying or Quidditch?"

Harry snorted. "Quidditch is an utterly pointless activity, like most sports. However, at least muggle sports have the benefit of physical gain. Quidditch has none. Therefore a waste of my time."

This answer was what helped Severus Snape truly open his eyes to see that Harry Potter was vastly different from James Potter. Perhaps they looked similar, but that was where it ended. "Very well," he said with a sigh. "I guess it is really not mandatory."

That was the day that Harry Potter and Severus Snape reached a silent truce.

* * *

Harry glared at the troll in his path. He had been napping, and he had slept longer than he had meant to. On his way to the Great Hall he had the misfortune to meet a large mountain troll in the hallways. Irritating.

The troll blinked stupidly at him for a moment before roaring and swinging its club down at him. Harry jumped aside as the massive weight smashed into one of the walls and destroyed several portraits.

Harry sighed as he drew his wand. "I really was trying to get to the hall in time for dinner," he said in annoyance. "But, oh well." He ducked another swing and pointed his wand at the massive beast. "_Reducto!_"

The spell smashed into the beast and send it staggering back. Harry had hoped to see blood, but unfortunately the troll's spell-resistant hide protected it. "Typical," muttered Harry. "_Diffindo!_"

The Cutting Spell had slightly more effect, drawing a thin red line across the troll's neck. Again, very little damage. The troll smashed its club down again as Harry narrowly dodged it.

"Alright then," he muttered. He knew exactly what he was going to use. It may have been illegal, but strictly speaking only on humans. "Time to bring out the big guns." He ducked under the swinging arm and ran behind it. He waited until he had a clear shot. The troll turned, raised its arm…

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The sickly green light from his dreams spewed forth from his wand and hit the troll. Not even its hide could stop the burning power of the Killing Curse. The troll clutched its chest and collapsed on the floor, dead.

Harry grinned as he heard footsteps approaching. The _power_ he had felt behind that spell was incredible. Now he knew why so many loved using them, if the other Unforgivables felt like this. Now he just needed the perfect lie for his teachers…

* * *

Draco Malfoy dropped into the seat across from Harry. Harry looked up from his book, _The Truth Behind Dark Magic_, to watch the Malfoy Heir.

Draco stared at him for a moment before looking at the book title. "You always read, Potter," he said. "You read more than even the most devoted Ravenclaw. You read about everything and anything, yet you still keep the highest grades in our year! You don't seem anything like I expected the Boy-Who-Lived to be."

Harry stared at him in return. "What did you expect?" he asked finally. "A self-sacrificing, loving Gryffindor? I am not that." He held up the book. "Magic is true power. I am not some fool who would throw away that chance at true power. I have every intention of becoming more powerful than any before me, and I will need every kind of magic to achieve that."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Every?"

"You have Dark Lords, like Voldemort, or Light Lords, like Dumbledore. Both focus only on their respective magic types. Both are weak to the other kind. I intend to master both."

Draco stared into his eyes for a moment before nodding. "I believe you. I think that you can do it."

That was the day that Harry made his first friend.

* * *

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. Use it well._

Harry scowled at the looping handwriting on the piece of paper. He eyed the cloak, draping it over his arm. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as his arm vanished. An Invisibility Cloak.

Harry turned and hurried up to his dorms with the cloak wrapped up under his arm. He was sick of hearing of his thrice-damned parents. Even more sick of being compared to them. He didn't want anything that belonged to James bloody Potter. Harry tossed the cloak into his trunk and covered it with old Dursley rags.

He threw the note into the fire, not even bothering to guess who wrote it. He didn't care.

* * *

Harry stepped in front of the large mirror, reading the script above it.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire," he whispered. He frowned as he stared at the mirror. Did he truly want to see?

Harry hesitantly took a half-step forward before shaking his head and turning away. "Not worth it," he muttered. "It would just be a dream. A dream, at least until I achieve it."

As Harry walked away Dumbledore dropped his powerful Disillusionment Charm. "Harry Potter," he whispered. "You are truly an enigma."

* * *

Harry sat in the Great Hall for the Homecoming Feast, yet another book in his hands. He had worked his way through nearly the entire Hogwarts library; next year he hoped to start on the restricted section. He just had to find a teacher either trusting enough or stupid enough to give him the pass.

"Where do you think the stuttering fool is?" hissed Draco. After their little conversation Draco had taken to occasionally sitting with Harry to eat.

Harry glanced up at the Head Table and shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps the vampires finally got him."

Draco pondered this for a moment before shrugging and accepting it.

* * *

Harry grimaced as he watched the fool Lockhart release the cage of pixies. Honestly, the man took stupid to a level even surpassing Ron Weasley. Something that Harry didn't think possible.

"_Diffindo_," he intoned as he aimed for one of the pixies. It was very satisfying to watch the head of the tiny creature pop off like a soda can lid.

"Oh my God!" cried Granger. "What are you doing? That's barbaric!"

Harry ignored her as he continued to slice apart the Cornish Pixies. It wasn't his fault that Lockhart was a fool. He smirked triumphantly as he watched the last one fall to the ground dead. "Easy as pie."

He looked around and saw all the others' mouths open in silent horror. He just shrugged before shouldering his bag and walking out.

* * *

"Mr. Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster. At least the old man got his name correct.

Dumbledore sighed before removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Mr. Potter, would you care to explain the most recent…incident?"

Harry shrugged dismissively. "Lockhart asked us to collect the pixies. Their corpses are on the ground ready to gather up."

Dumbledore seemed to turn a little green. "Don't you think that you were a little violent? And _Professor_ Lockhart, Harry."

Harry snorted. "The day that fool you hired does something worthy of a professor I will gladly address him as such."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, I'm afraid that you are being unnecessarily cruel. I don't understand why you hope to gather attention this way."

Harry snorted again. "Gather attention?"

"Isn't that what you were doing?"

"I believe that I was slaughtering pixies."

"Why not be kind to them? Ask them to go to their cage?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "What has kindness ever achieved?"

Dumbledore's frown deepened. "Your mother's love saved you."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did she love me? I don't how she could love me; I never did anything for her. I was just an extra chore. She had to wake up in the middle of the night to clean baby crap and feed an annoying little brat. And that was _after_ carting around a massive weight for nine months."

There was a shocked silence before Dumbledore made a strangled noise.

Harry sighed as he stood. "I seem to have broken you. Oh well, I will be leaving now."

* * *

Harry shook his head at the notice for a Dueling lesson. Anything led by Lockhart was bound to be a waste of time. 'No way that I'm going,' he thought.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was later taken to the nurse for critical snake bites on his face and arms.

* * *

Harry held out his wand towards the Acromantula. This would be the perfect practice for some of the Dark magic he had been researching.

"_Tolleria Pedes_," he intoned. He grinned in sadistic glee as all eight of the giant spider's legs were violently torn from its body. "_Excidito Organos_," he hissed. The spider screeched as its organs were torn from its stomach.

Harry felt himself grow excited and slightly aroused by the delicious feelings. "_Ossis Effergo_," he chanted. The Bone-Breaker didn't have as much affect due to spiders not having skeletons, but it did substantial damage when it collided with the eight eyes on its head.

Harry let out a mad cackle. He really wished that he could use the Cruciatus, but it wouldn't be safe. The troll incident had been safe only due to Voldemort's presence cloaking all Dark magic around.

"Pathetic," he spat as he watched the animal slowly twitch and die.

* * *

**A/N: There was more to this story. I originally planned to have James Potter come back to life. He would then be delighted to learn of Harry, but he would discover that Harry is nothing like him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A Once Upon A Time and HP crossover.**

* * *

Snow smiled, a happy laugh bursting from her throat as the pendant swung back and forth above her hand. She was shocked beyond belief; she thought that it was impossible because of King George! "We're going to have child…" Snow breathed, tears gathering in her eyes.

"What?" Charming asked, shocked.

"We're going to have a child." Snow gasped again, tears close to escaping from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Is there…something I need to know?" he asked hesitantly, moving a bit closer to her.

"I mean someday," she quickly corrected. A wide grin was still on her face.

He grinned in return and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Well of course we are!" He glanced down at the pendant. "What's it say it's going to be, huh? It's going to be a boy, right? I can never remember which direction means what," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

"It's a surprise." Snow said quickly. For her it felt like she was up on a cloud and would never come down. She hadn't felt this happy in a long, long time.

"I'll send a signal for the army to regroup. We are going to take back the kingdom, Snow. And we are going to do it as a family," Charming declared with determination in his voice. They kissed again before Charming went over to prepare his horse. A thought crossed Snow's mind and she turned to look over to Lancelot, who was smiling at her. She walked over to him slowly.

"This is because of you, isn't it? Ruth only pretended to drink the water. She had you put it in the chalice so I would drink it. That's how King George's curse was lifted, wasn't it?" Snow asked her new friend. He just smiled at her enigmatically.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. So, what's your child going to be?" Lancelot questioned, quickly changing the topic. She glanced back at Charming then turned back to Lancelot.

"A boy." She said with a smile.

* * *

Charming smiled widely as he looked down upon the face of the baby that Snow had handed to him. He stroked a finger down the boy's face as he felt a faint dampness spring into his eyes. "He's so precious," he breathed softly.

Snow smiled up at him weakly from where she lay on the bed, still exhausted from the effects of childbirth. "Your mother...your mother always told me that you wanted a son," she whispered tiredly.

He grinned as the boy—his son—blinked his forest-green eyes open, the eyes that matched his Snow's perfectly. "Yea. I always dreamed of having a son." Then he paused when he realized how sexist that comment had sounded. "I mean, I would have been fine with a girl, but-"

Snow giggled slightly. "I understand, Charming."

He laughed as he bounced the baby slightly in his arms. "It's because I was raised by my mother. I always loved the thought of having a boy that I could be a father to; a father that I never had." He sighed softly as he watched his son drift off in his arms. "But I am scared that because I didn't have a father I won't make a good one."

Snow's hand on his arm made him pause and turn to look at her. "Never say that," she said, a stern expression on her face. "Charming, don't do that to yourself. You will make a _terrific_ father. Sure, you may not have had a father of your own, but you can do it. You just need to believe."

He leaned down and kissed her. As he pulled away he smiled down at her fondly. "You always know what to say, don't you?"

She smiled as she looked over at the baby in his arms. "He is going to look just like you when he gets older, you know," she said.

Their baby did indeed look like his father, even as a child. It was rather obvious that he would inherit his father's 'charming' looks as he got older. However, he did get a fair amount from his mother. He had Snow's deep black hair, her pale skin, her eyes, and her ears.

"What do you want to name him?" Charming asked his wife.

Snow grinned. "You choose. Your boy, your name."

"My boy," he muttered as he rocked his son back and forth in his arms. "I like the name Ryan," he decided after a moment. "My mother once told me that it means 'Little King.'"

Snow held out her arms and Charming handed the baby to her. "Prince Ryan," she breathed as she set to work nursing him. "Perfect."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

The royals jumped as they heard a voice from behind them. Charming drew his sword and held the point to the throat of the unknown intruder. It was an old man with an extremely long beard dressed in a ridiculously colorful outfit. "Who are you?" Charming demanded fiercely. "Guards!"

"Oh, your guards won't come," said the old man cheerfully. "They are...otherwise incapacitated."

Snow gasped as she stopped her son's nursing and pulled down her shirt. "You killed them? What do you want?"

He sighed and shook his head, beard pulling against the sword. "There is no easy way to do this. I have come here for your son."

Charming paled as he stepped back and stood protectively in front of his wife. "Then you'll have to go through me to get him."

"Not a problem," the old man replied cheerfully, whipping a small wooden stick out of his robe. "_Bombarda!_"

A small beam of light shot out of the end of the stick and hit Charming, and with loud bang he was sent flying over the bed and into the stone wall with a loud _crack_. Charming moaned in pain as he slumped down to the floor. "Sorry about that," the old man apologized as he walked towards Snow. "I'll be sure to fix him before I leave."

Snow gripped her baby protectively as he came towards her. "No," she cried as she leaned back. "No! Charming! Guards! Anyone!"

Her husband struggled to get up from the floor but unfortunately he could not because of his now broken legs. "Snow!" he cried, struggling to inch his way over to the bed. "Ryan!"

The old man flicked the wooden stick again and suddenly Ryan vanished from Snow's arms and reappeared in his. He smirked down at the woman. "Don't worry, I won't harm him."

"Give him back!" screamed Snow, lunging over the bed in an attempt to grab him. "Give him back!"

The old man just backed out of her reach. "I'm afraid that I can't do that. You see, he will be our hero and savior. Only a child born of True Love can defeat the evil I—I mean we—face. We need him more than you do. But don't worry; the water from Lake Nostos is potent. It should allow for you to conceive one more child, if you are lucky. And if not, well then...adopt."

"No!" screamed Charming, pulling himself across the floor towards the old man. "You can't take him!"

The old man sighed wearily as he raised the hand holding his stick again. "Well, do not fear. You will not remember this." He pointed his wand at Charming. "_Obliviate!_" The white beam of light his Charming and he suddenly stopped struggling. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he slumped forward onto the floor. With another flick of his stick Charming's legs were healed.

"What did you do?" Snow hissed, still trying to get at the old man. Unfortunately her body was so weary that she could not get to him.

"I erased his memory. Your husband now does not remember your pregnancy or his son." He pointed his wand at Snow. "Your turn."

Snow didn't have time to protest before the light hit her and all her memories slid away.

"There we go," Dumbledore said with a smile as he looked around. He cast a few spells around the room to help prevent the return of the memories. Luck was on his side because, in an attempt to prevent the Evil Queen from knowing of their baby, no one knew about Snow's pregnancy except for a few of their close friends. Dumbledore could wipe their memories easily enough.

Ryan woke up and began to cry. Dumbledore rocked him gently in his arms. "Shh now, don't cry little one," he cooed. "Everything will be fine. I'll take you to my world and give you to a good family. They'll raise you right and one day you can defeat Voldemort for us."

With a smile on his face and an insane twinkle in his eyes Dumbledore strode out of Snow White and Prince Charming's bedroom, their son in his arms.

* * *

Prince Ryan, son of Snow White and Prince Charming, became known as Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. James and Lily intended to raise him as their own and one day tell him of his origins. Not that they knew them; Dumbledore had told them that Harry was the last member of a pureblood family wiped out by Voldemort.

Therefore no one objected to Harry being sent to Petunia Dursley's when Lily and James were killed. No one knew that they weren't his relatives. So Prince Ryan grew up neglected, unaware of the birth of his younger sister and when his entire family was brought into his world.

* * *

"You found me," David breathed as he looked up to the tearful face of his wife. It was a rather ironic role-reversal; her waking him up from a Sleeping Curse. Then his smile seemed to freeze and slowly morphed into an expression of dawning horror.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked fearfully, shaking her husband's shoulder. "David?"

Suddenly she felt a heavy pressure building in her head. It was exactly the same thing that she felt when the Curse first broke. She had barely realized that when memories slammed into his mind in much the same way that her true identity as Snow White had.

Her gaze shot to meet her husband's. "We forgot," she whispered in horror.

"Ryan!" they gasped at the same time.

* * *

Harry flipped the page in the photo album, brow creasing as he saw yet another picture of his parents together. In this one they were sitting by a river, with Lily sprawled out on the blanket laughing at something James was saying. It looked perfect.

Harry sighed and shook his head as he finally closed the album and tossed it to the side of the bed. With a loud groan he flung himself back over the mattress and closed his eyes. The photo album was getting him nowhere. No matter how many times people had said it, he could not see a resemblance between himself and James Potter.

That had been a recurring factor since the day he met Hagrid. People would tell him, "You look just like your dad, but with your mother's eyes." And at that age it was almost true. They both had black hair, though his was not a bird's-nest like James's, and they had similar faces, but now…

The older he got, the less he looked like James Potter. Back in First Year he had been able to see the similarities in their appearances, and he liked looking like his dad. In Second Year it was essentially the same. Third, however, is when he started to notice that he did not look as much like James Potter as everyone thought. It was more of a superficial resemblance; black hair, similar eye shape, similar nose. But that was it.

By the end of Fourth Year, a few weeks ago for Harry, he knew for a fact that he did not look like James Potter. Where James had bird's-nest hair of a very dark brown, Harry's was straight and as black as night. Where James had a round face, Harry's face was longer with a more defined jawline. The noses were different, as was the mouth.

Even their bodies were different. James had a very thin and light build without much muscle mass and a height of about 5'8". Harry had been thin and on the small side when he was young, but that was quickly going away. He was pushing 5'10" and his body was growing too. His shoulders were getting broader and his muscle mass was increasing, taking away the scrawny look and giving him a rather robust figure that was far more masculine.

However, that raised the question of _why?_ He might have guessed that it came from his mother's side, but she was a rather small person as well. He had her light complexion, though his eyes were a good deal darker than her vibrant emerald ones. If he did not look like James, then it raised the question: _Was James Potter his father?_

Thinking that his mother might have cheated made Harry question how much he knew about her. Really, very little at all. All that people said about her was that she had red hair, green eyes, she was good at Charms, and that she was a good person. If she was so good then was it possible that she cheated on James and he wasn't Harry's real father? Maybe Harry _did_ look just like his dad, but his dad wasn't James.

Harry scratched absently at the short hairs sprouting along his jawline. Facial hair had been coming in recently and he really needed to learn how to shave; with his black hair and very pale skin, the scruff was quite noticeable.

He had no clue how he could test and see if James really was his dad. He had no way of testing James's blood, and if there was a magical way then Harry didn't know it. If he could learn from someone then they would be curious why he needed it. Sirius would be no big help; the man saw Harry as James reborn.

He had given up on Ron and Hermione. After they abandoned him during the Triwizard Tournament he had given them one chance. Hermione hadn't been as bad as Ron, but it showed how she did not trust him in the fact that she remained suspicious of whether or not he entered himself. She seemed to stay with him because she disliked Ron's attitude, not because of faith. This summer they had lost their second chance when they abandoned him again without a single letter or notice. Some friends they were.

Harry rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed his wand off the bedside table. As all the times before, it sparked and began to belch colored smoke from the tip before jumping from his grasp and clattering to the floor.

His magic was going wonky. Or, rather, it was going _more_ wonky. It had never been quite right. He always seemed to over-charge spells or make them come out wrong but now it had reached the point that he couldn't use his wand. Before it had been little things, like a Transfiguration spell making the object change in a plume of blue smoke, but never anything to get worried over.

Harry placed the wand back on the bedside table. Whatever it was, whatever was going on with him, it couldn't be too weird, right?

* * *

David paced back and forth in the apartment that he lived in with Mary Margaret, his mind constantly moving. Ever since Emma had left with Mr. Gold to go find his son Baelfire and Emma's brother Ryan he had been unable to focus on anything. Mary Margaret had busied herself with setting the place up for his arrival, though she was going a bit overboard—cooking and cleaning relentlessly, even in places that Ryan would never see like behind a bookshelf.

David was a nervous wreck. First off was the fact that he had a son. It was an amazing and wonderful thing, but the fact that he was stolen was absolutely terrible. It was bad enough that they had to send Emma away, but her older brother getting kidnapped was enough to make him want to throw up.

As soon as Mary Margaret and he had remembered they had gone to Mr. Gold for help in finding him. Coincidentally enough, Gold had been about to come for Emma to redeem his favor: helping him find his son. They could kill two birds with one stone.

When Emma had learned that she had a brother she had been utterly floored. It was an even bigger shock than having Henry show up on her doorstep or learning that the fairytales were real. At least those she had some inkling of the reality of it beforehand. But learning that she had an older brother, an older brother who had been stolen? As a previous orphan she was willing to do whatever it took to find her lost big brother.

Gold had hesitantly decided that they should go for Ryan first. The reason was that the Blood Globe used to track family members showed that Ryan was in England, and Gold wanted to have plenty of time to find his son, so the hard one would be done first.

They had no clue about what Ryan would be like. The magic of portal-jumping was complex, and the times did not always match up correctly, especially when going to the Land Without Magic. However, their best guess was that he was in his early to mid-thirties. It hurt Mary Margaret and David that they probably missed yet another of their children's childhoods.

David ran a hand over his face tiredly and sighed as he felt the rough hair there. In the past month, with Emma and Mary Margaret in the Enchanted Forest and his days under the Sleeping Curse, he had neglected to shave and therefore he had a short, rough beard now. Mary Margaret would have been telling him to shave it, or at least even it out, if it weren't for the fact that she was distracted by wondering about Ryan and trying to keep everyone safe from Regina and Cora.

He shook his head. Emma would find her brother and bring him here, and they could be a family. Sure it was a tad late, but better late than never.

* * *

**A/N: Based off my own Writing Challenge.**

**The basic idea was that Emma finds Harry, but thinks that, due to his age, he is her nephew, not brother. That assumption reigns until they get back to Storybrooke and it is discovered that Harry is, in fact, her long-lost brother. But Harry is very wary of David and Mary Margaret, which is hard for them because of how happy they are that he is young and that they can be parents. The facial hair thing was because I wanted to add similarity.**

**I pictured a cute scene later where Harry has Snow's singing voice. He doesn't know that they are home, and they are surprised.**


	4. A Gift From Above

**A/N: Yet another Supernatural/HP alternate parentage story.**

* * *

Sometimes Castiel hated his life. Hated being an angel, hated being heaven's soldier, and hated having to always be obedient. Where did it end? Where was the line? How far did it have to go before others questioned the rule of beings like Naomi?

Said angel sighed as he trudged through the small town of Godric's Hollow, England. He had responded to the prayers of a woman, Lily Potter. Of course, typically angels did not respond to prayers or answer them, but this was a special case. Castiel was not doing this without cause—he was hiding from Naomi.

By all rights, he should not even remember Naomi. As far as he could tell, she would wipe his memory of her after ever interaction and send him off as an obedient soldier once more. But not this time, no. Something had gone wrong the last time and she hadn't erased his memory of her, and now he was on the run, trying to stay out of her reach. Perhaps he could help the human woman and in return she could help him.

He stopped outside a small cottage as his advanced senses picked up the energy dome surrounding the house. Magic. The couple he was looking for were wizards. Angels knew about wizards, of course; they were one of God's last creations. A test, to see how humanity reacted to change. Wizards took up only a tiny percentage of Earth's population—magicals had magical children, but humans could not. Human-born wizards were the descendants of wizards born with too little magic power and cast out. Of course, wizards were also less fertile than humans—the average wizard would only have two, occasionally three, children in their lifetime, so the population never grew.

Castiel stepped up the walkway, through the dome of magic hiding the house from mortal eyes. He stopped outside the door, unsure of what to do next. Strictly speaking he was cut off from Heaven's power and he only had his grace to power him. The wizards wanted something, but he did not know what. Mortals craved many things—money, fame, power, love… things he did not have access to.

Suddenly the door was jerked open and a narrow shaft of polished wood was being pointed at Castiel's face, held in the hand of a woman. She had dark red hair, pale skin, and the most unnaturally green eyes that he had ever seen on a mortal. Those green eyes were narrowed in distrust. "Who are you?" she hissed, eyes narrowing. "And how did you get here?"

"My name is Castiel," he replied. "I am an angel of the Lord. I have come in answer to your prayers."

* * *

Lily groaned underneath him, one hand on Castiel's shoulder and the other palm-down on his chest, hand pressing against the hairy, muscled torso. Castiel's eyes were closed, body trembling as he thrust in and emptied himself into her.

Then he collapsed beside her with a sigh, his body aching and tired, yet satisfied. He glanced over at the redhead and was surprised to see her eyes slowly drifting shut as she fell to sleep. He rolled over slightly and placed one hand over her lower stomach, his palm glowing. Positive.

Castiel had been shocked, to say the least, when he learned why the mortal woman had been praying. Apparently she and her husband, a kind man named James, had been having trouble conceiving. Desperate for a child she had prayed, wished, and begged desperately for some way to conceive. Castiel had tried to heal her first, but when cut off from Heaven he was unable to.

James had been the one to suggest the, quite frankly shocking, idea. Castiel was very surprised; he knew that spouses were often very protective to their spouses, so James's willingness to do whatever it took to conceive a child shocked the angel. But Castiel agreed, asking only for shelter in return. He explained the situation; how Heaven was ruled by those who never questioned, and how every questioning angel was punished. The Potters were more than happy to allow him in.

Then had come the time. Lily had brewed a magical concoction to increase the odds of pregnancy, as well as to increase desire. Castiel hadn't even expected it to work on him but it did, and he rather liked lust.

* * *

Castiel felt his lips pull into a smile as he watched the small baby wriggle in the crib. Harold really was the most precious thing he had ever seen. So small and innocent, with his vessel's thick, dark hair, nose, eye shape and cleft chin. However, he did have his mother's green eyes, curved lips, and round ears, as well as her pale skin. According to Lily the boy had his square jaw as well; Castiel was quite positive that his vessel's jaw was not quadrangular, but took it as a human saying.

The boy cocked his head to the side as he gazed up at him, a faint white light glowing in the center of his pupils. "Hello there little one," said Castiel, reaching down into the crib and gently laying a hand on his son's head. The boy obviously recognized him, his mouth opening in a gummy smile as one tiny hand wrapped around Castiel's index finger.

Harold was the light of Castiel's life. The angel had never felt love before, emotions being strictly taboo among angels, but this little boy had sparked a rebellion within Castiel.

"Hush now little one," he whispered, letting the baby pull the tip of his finger to his mouth and rub his sore gums against it. Castiel dulled the pain for the boy. "I cannot stay long; I have come to say goodbye."

It was finally time for him to make his way back up to Heaven. Naomi would be getting anxious now, and if he didn't let her find him soon then she may look harder and discover him. Or, more importantly, Harry. Siring a Nephilim was a high crime for an angel, and while Castiel would be punished the fate for Harry would be even worse; death.

James and Lily were going to, with his help, place an extremely powerful blood spell over Harold to keep him hidden. It would suppress all of his angelic powers, making him seem completely human. Of course, he would still look like Castiel, or rather Jimmy Novak, unless they found a way to change his appearance, too.

James Potter was average height, about 5'10", with a thin, lithe form, sticky-uppy black hair, and clean-cut aristocratic features. Jimmy Novak, however, was 6'1" with broad shoulders, messy hair of a very dark brown, no glasses, body hair, rugged good looks and stubble that never went away. At the very most they had until puberty before people began to question.

Castiel had finally discovered why James was so accepting of Castiel. It turned out that many months ago James had gone to a bar with his friend 'Sirius' and gotten inebriated, making the poor choice to sleep with another woman. He had felt horrible the next day, confessing everything to Lily immediately, and had been shocked when she forgave him quite quickly. She was, admittedly, quite angry, but he never intended to do it and he told her immediately, so it wasn't all on him. Luckily he had remembered to use protection.

Castiel leaned over the boy's crib until his face was nearly touching Harold's. Harold reached a little hand and rubbed it over Castiel's cheek, squealing at the rough stubble that fascinated him so much. The angel just smiled sadly. "I love you," he whispered, the words sending a shiver through him. He had never felt this way about anything, but Harold was special. Castiel would destroy the entire hosts of Heaven before he let anyone harm his son. "Goodbye."

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Just an idea bouncing around in my head for a while. A few things.**

**1) Castiel looks like Jimmy Novak. In this, Castiel later picks Jimmy again based on sentimentality, even if he doesn't remember Jimmy. Also, Jimmy DOES NOT have a wife or children. No siblings for Harry.**

**2) Castiel would remember and go find Harry after Harry's Fifth Year. Personally I kinda like thinking that it happens later in Season 6 of Supernatural.**

**Of course, Harry might need to have been disguised-if you notice I left that open. But he might have to be; at sixteen Harry would have the square jaw and strong figure, and clearly be developing that dark perma-stubble of Castiel's.**

**3) Castiel will be extremely affectionate to Harry, too. He wouldn't care of Harry's age and would hug him, follow him, and watch him constantly. Harry would be very weirded out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a HP/Avengers story, written in challenge form, that has been, irritatingly enough, stuck in my head for weeks.**

* * *

**Basic Premise: Steve/Thor, with Harry as their son. (Strange, I know.) Thor comes down to Earth in the early 1940's. He meets Steve. They get along very well, Thor even discovering Steve's preference for males. Steve and Thor sleep together many times and as a result Thor, the God of Fertility, gets Steve pregnant. Thor didn't even know that he could ****_do_**** that. (Or maybe Loki uses a spell on Steve.)**

**Issues: I have no clue how Harry would get from 1940 to... whatever time it is started in. You can change up dates and make a story, but it has to ****_make sense_****. People hate it when something happens without any explanation.**

**Think of how fun this would be to write! Steve and Thor, the two super-buff, blonde, masculine warriors as parents. Harry would inherit a lot of testosterone, to say the least. It would be interesting to see them coping with parenthood, as well as seeing Harry grow up. He would be quite the man.**

**Here is a wonderful idea submitted by _savya398_: **

**Maybe Steve was trying to hide that he was pregnant but Hydra finds out and they hold him hostage until he give birth. Hydra then stole Harry, and then Grindlewald gets ahold of Harry somehow since Grindlewald did work with Hitler he would have run into the Red Skull too. Maybe Grindlewald puts Harry in some sort of stasis because he wants to raise him when he realizes that Harry is the son of an Asgardian. However, Dumbledore ends up defeating him ending those plans and Dumbledore gets baby Harry but he isn't able to break through the stasis until years later?**

**Perhaps the Serum extends Steve's lifespan, or Thor finds some way to make him immortal.**

**You decide how old Harry will be, but it cannot be anywhere past the summer after Fifth Year ****UNLESS**** you can make a good case for it. I don't want Steve to be trying to be a father to a teenager nearly into manhood.**

**Requirements: No pairings for Harry, again unless you can make a good case. Depending on whether he is immortal or not, too. Because I hate it when people give Harry a 'soulmate' when he has not even lived 1/100th of his lifespan.**

**No siblings, too.**

* * *

**A/N: WOO! SoundedSummer has taken up this prompt! Yay! *clapping* It is called _A Sky Full of Stars_.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: An HP/Fantastic 4 story. Occurs before the events of the movies.**

**Also sorry speedster but I had to throw this out there.**

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Johnny Storm ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair as he strode through Central Park. He threw a smile and a wink at a hot brunette in a tank-top and she blushed as she hurried away. He smirked to himself; it worked every time. He knew that he was attractive, with his blonde hair, flawless face, and muscular but not bulky figure.

He was taking a break from visiting his sister Sue and her boyfriend, a genius named Reed Richards. Sue had asked him for advice because of some trouble she had been having with Reed. He was a genius, but while he was good with complicated physics problems his relationship skills were... lacking. Johnny had given her his honest opinion; dump the man. Sure he was a genius, but if she wasn't happy then it wasn't worth it. Let it never be said that Johnny was not a supportive brother.

He paused in his walk through the park as his gaze was drawn to a woman sitting on a park bench by herself. She had the most unique shade of red hair that he had ever seen; a deep ruby-red that seemed to grab the sunlight and send it rippling through her crimson locks. Her eyes were a shade of green that he had never seen on a person; a shade so vibrant that it was nearly neon.

Johnny straightened his shirt as he began to walk in her direction. He stepped up to the bench and dropped into the seat next to her.

"Hello there, pretty lady," he greeted in his best 'charming' voice.

He did not expect the annoyed glare that she shot at him. "What do you want?" she snapped, her voice carrying a distinctive British accent. "If you are trying to hit on me then back off; I'm with someone."

Johnny leaned back quickly, raising his hands in defense. Geez, did he really seem like that much of a playboy? "Sorry miss, I didn't mean to offend. It's just that I was wondering why you were sitting here alone."

Her glare softened slightly. "Lily. My name's Lily, not 'miss'. I'm waiting for my boyfriend, actually."

Johnny cocked his head to the side. "I am not an expert, but doesn't the boyfriend usually arrive when the girl does?"

Lily gave a bitter laugh. "They're supposed to. But James...I don't know what to do with him. He was so good back when we first started dating, but now I see him glancing at other girls and I wonder if he is ready for a serious relationship."

"Probably not," Johnny admitted, absently wondering when he became a female relationship counselor. "I mean you're what, eighteen? How old is he? Most guys don't want to get married until their thirties or at least late twenties."

She sighed wearily and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm nineteen, actually. But still, you're probably right." Then her eyes widened and she flushed slightly. "Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to ask your name!"

He grinned and held out a hand. "Johnny's my name. Johnny Storm."

"Storm?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, it really is Storm. Cool, huh?" He grinned again and felt a surge of triumph when she blushed. She was rather pretty when she blushed. "What about you?"

"Evans. Lily Evans."

Johnny nodded seriously and pushed himself off the bench. "Well then, Lily Evans," he began holding out a hand to her. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to buy you a drink?"

"It's eleven in the morning," Lily deadpanned. "And we're both underage."

Johnny shrugged unashamedly. "Soda then." He wiggled his finders. "Come on," he coaxed. "You know you want to."

Lily laughed as she took his hand. "Oh fine," she huffed.

* * *

Lily smiled as she looked down at her new baby boy, Haydrian Jonathan Potter. Or rather, Evans; he would only be a Potter for a little while. She rubbed the soft blonde hair on top of his head, noticing how alike it was to his father's.

Johnny Storm had been wonderful. He was handsome, kind, sympathetic, a touch arrogant, but well-meaning. They had spent over a week together, going from friends to 'friends with benefits'. She had broken it off with James, saying that they would both be happier if they lived their lives instead of devoting themselves to one person only.

But then came the bombshell: Lily was pregnant. The worst thing was that she didn't know whose it was, James's or Johnny's. She and James had been together a week days before she had spent the first night with Johnny and the dates were too close.

She had gone running to James, explaining the entire situation to him. He was not angry at her for being with another man after they had broken up, and he understood the nervousness she felt about pregnancy. If it was his, then he would be a father to his child. If it wasn't then he would do his best to help Lily; she was his friend, after all. So, to keep their secret, he had married her. Short-term engagements were common during the times of the war with Voldemort so no one looked at them strangely.

James and Lily had a plan. If the baby was his then he would raise it as its father. If it wasn't then they would quietly divorce after a year or so and they would pretend that the baby was his. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had no tolerance for muggleborns, and Haydrian was the child of a muggleborn and a muggle; dirt to the Death Eaters.

Now it was obvious whose child Haydrian was. It was rather hard to tell, considering that he was a newborn, but Lily would swear on her magic that he would grow up to look almost eerily similar to his father. The only things that he had gotten from her were his eyes, ears, mouth, and hands. James had been a mix of disappointed and relieved; while he was by no means ready to be a father, there was a faint thrill in the thought of having a child.

Lily knew that she could not tell Johnny, not yet. She did not want to drag him into the war, and she did not want to force him into being a parent. Perhaps in three or four years she could tell him, when he was in his twenties and had a stable life, but not until then. For now little Haydrian, or Harry as James wanted to call him, would be her little secret.

* * *

**A/N: You like? Considering that it would happen before the events of the movies, Harry wouldn't have Johnny's powers. You could go two directions with that.**

**1) Harry has just magic, Johnny has just his power. But both are supernatural powers.**

**2) Half of Harry's genetics come from his dad so, if exposed to the cosmic storm, he would obtain the same powers. Perhaps Reed conducts an experiment with the cosmic storm radiation and Harry gets caught in the backlash.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****My lovelies, you will be overjoyed and ecstatic to learn that SoundedSummer has taken up the Thor/Steve prompt found in Chapter 5! Yay for her/him! It is called _A Sky Full of Stars._**

**_s/10714101/1/A-Sky-Full-of-Stars_**

**Yet again, an author has decided to take up one of my story ideas! Yay! It is the Fantastic 4/HP story. Check it out! It is called**_**Incendio**_**.**

_**s/10846878/1/Incendio**_

**This idea is HP/Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam watched as Jess hurriedly shoved a pair of gloves into her purse before grabbing her car keys and slipping them into her pocket. Then she swung the purse onto her shoulder, all this done with one hand since the other was supporting the baby.

She frowned to herself as she looked around. "Keys, purse, shoes…" Jess glanced down and nodded. "Shoes, okay, got everything." Then she looked up at Sam. "Do I look okay? How's my hair? Maybe I should run to the bathroom and brush it again-"

"You look amazing," Sam cut her off, stepping up to her and smiling. He brushed a blonde curl behind her ear and gave her a quick kiss. "I know you're stressed, but you're going to do fine." He said, smiling again. "They would be crazy to not hire you, Jess. You have the highest medical scores in your class, as well as a recommendation from your professor. Have a little faith."

A grin slowly grew on her face as her boyfriend spoke and by the end she had a wide smile on her face. "You know just what to say, don't you," Jess muttered, kissing him again. Then she glanced at her watch and winced. "Okay Sam, I really gotta go. Oh yea, take Henry for me, will you?" She lifted the baby off her shoulder and held him out to Sam who took him quickly, albeit a touch nervously. Jess laughed. "Oh come on Sam, you'll do fine on your own. He's a baby, not a time bomb. Besides, fatherly instinct and all that, right? Anyway I gotta go now, love you both, bye!" Then, without another word, she hurried out the door, closing it behind her.

Sam stared at the door for a moment then at the six-month-old boy in his arms. Henry didn't seem to notice his mother's absence as he was now focused on Sam with his curious dark green eyes. Sam offered the boy a small grin as he moved to support Henry's butt with his arm and hold the baby safely.

"I guess it's just you and me, huh little guy?" Sam said to his son. Henry just made a happy noise as one hand came up to tug on Sam's slightly messy dark brown hair. The same hair that Henry had inherited. "Alright then," Sam muttered, more to himself than to the baby. "Fatherly instincts. Right."

* * *

Sam sat Henry down in the middle of his and Jess's large bed. Henry looked around curiously, still gnawing on the teething biscuit he held in one hand. Sam grinned at how cute and innocent his son looked and Henry, seeing the smile, gave a gummy one of his own that perfectly matched his father's.

Sam had never planned on being a father. To be honest, he hadn't wanted kids. His own father had been such a horrible example that Sam feared ever becoming like that. The only reason he'd even made it through his childhood was Dean, who was more of a parent than John ever was. So when he learned that his and Jess's carelessness had resulted in her becoming pregnant, he had panicked to the point of wanting her to get an abortion. However, Jess hadn't. She wanted the kid and told Sam straight-up that, if he wouldn't fulfill his role, he could walk out the door and never come back.

Now he was happy he had decided to stay. Sam would never leave a child of his fatherless, and he told Jess that, because he knew what it was like to live that way. Their relationship ended up strengthening because of it. Through morning sickness and cravings, checkups and ultrasounds, and the big finish when the baby was born, Sam was there.

When he saw his son Henry Samuel Winchester for the first time he'd fallen in love. Ten perfect little fingers and toes, a little tuft of dark brown hair, and an obvious resemblance to Sam which had only increased as he grew. Sam couldn't believe that there was a time where he didn't want this boy, _his son_.

Of course, taking care of a baby was a lot of hard work, especially for two college students barely into their twenties. According to Jess, who had been a babysitter when she was younger, Henry was a much more well-behaved baby than most. Not that Sam got it; endless nights of crying and midnight diaper changes had really opened his eyes to how much work it was to keep a child, and how much Dean had done for him.

Jess's mother and father had ended up being Sam's foundation. The two had been told about the pregnancy about halfway through it and had dropped everything to come to California. Jess told him that they had always wanted grandchildren and wouldn't care that it would technically be illegitimate. Sam had been sweating bullets when it came time to meet them, terrified of being verbally shredded for getting their daughter pregnant, but to his shock the first thing her mother did was hug him. He'd never admit it but he teared up a little bit; since he had never known his mother, that sort of affection was long-needed.

Ava and Evan Moore were truly godsends. Being law/medical students with jobs on the side meant that Sam and Jess were often quite busy. In times where they couldn't watch over little Henry his grandparents were more than happy to take care of him. They doted on him to a ridiculous degree and loved him so much. Not that Sam and Jess didn't; no matter how busy or tired the couple was, at least an hour a day was devoted to spending time with their son.

Said son had now rolled himself over to Sam, who had sat on the edge of the bed, and was trying to gain his daddy's attention. Sam snapped out of his thoughts, giving his full attention to his son. "Sorry buddy, I zoned out for a moment. What's up?"

Henry made a happy sound before laying his head on Sam's lap with a sigh. Sam chuckled as he rubbed Henry's soft brown hair. "That's what I thought you'd say."

* * *

The purring engine of Dean's beloved Impala could be heard through the door as Sam hugged Jess tightly, burying his face in her long blonde hair. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he murmured as he pulled away, looking into her dark blue eyes.

"Sam, what's going on?" Jess asked, shifting Henry in her arms. He was half-asleep, having been woken up by his mother in order to say goodbye to Sam. At Sam's request Jess had kept Dean from seeing or even hearing about Henry.

Sam just smiled sadly, reaching forward to stroke Henry's ever-thickening hair. The sleepy six-month-old blinked up at him and reached out for Sam to take him, which Sam did willingly. "I wish I could explain," Sam responded as he patted his son's back. "But… I can't. Not yet, anyway. When I get back I'll explain everything."

After a moment of silence she sighed and nodded, leaning up to kiss the much taller man. "I love you. Make sure to be back before Monday, alright?"

"I love you too. And don't worry; Dean may be many things, but he wouldn't make me miss my chance like that." Sam turned his head to look at Henry, the baby's eyelids drooping. Sam kissed his son's forehead gently. "Love you, buddy." Then he gently removed Henry, handing him to his mother. "I'll see you on Friday. Bye."

As he walked out the door he saw Jess holding his son, helping Henry wave at Sam. Little did Sam know this was the last time he would see his family for a long, long time.

* * *

Sunday evening Jess was preparing for her boyfriend's return, in the kitchen. Jess sat Henry down in his highchair before walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out ingredients, which she laid on the countertop. "I was thinking," she said aloud as she kicked the door closed. "Daddy's gonna be off with his brother for a little while. Do you wanna surprise him when he gets back?" She smiled widely at Henry, who mimicked her. "That's what I thought. I was thinking cookies, you know how he loves them."

Henry squealed and clapped, accidentally flinging his stuffed moose, his favorite toy and a rather interesting gift from her mother, across the room and into the trash can. He stared at the bin for a moment before turning to look at his mother.

Jess raised an eyebrow at her son. "Well, aren't you the little basketball player?" She rolled her eyes as she dug the toy out of the garbage can and handed it to Henry. "Especially if you're as tall as your father, and I swear that Sam's still growing." The man was tall before and she wondered how big he'd end up. "Then there's dinner. I was thinking chicken and rice for me, pureed carrots for you."

Cooking with Henry turned out to be rather fun. She turned on some music halfway through and while the cookies were baking and chicken was cooking. She danced around the room with him, laughing and making him giggle up a storm. Then she had some yogurt for dessert, cheating and letting Henry have some of hers. Within no time the cookies for Sam were set out, Henry was ready for his bedtime, and she was much less stressed about Sam getting home in time.

After putting Henry to bed Jess came back out to their main room and turned on the TV, getting comfortable as she waited for Sam to return. The only thing on was mindless scary Halloween movies still playing, and she settled down to watch _Beetlejuice_ as the time ticked by. After the movie finished Sam still hadn't returned and Jess kept herself awake with _Something Wicked This Way Comes_. However, about halfway through, she heard Henry start to cry and went to go get him.

When she reached the room she realized the crying had stopped but walked in to check on him anyway, smothering a yawn. "Henry?" she began as she stepped into the room. "What's w-"

Jess froze, silencing herself, when she realized that she was not alone. Standing next to her son's crib was a large dark figure who she couldn't make out. "S-Sam?" Jess stuttered out, hand fumbling for the light. But inside she knew this wasn't Sam.

The light flicked on and she stifled a scream at what she saw. It was a man, older, balding, dressed in a crisp black suit. But what had truly terrified her was that he was holding Henry in his arms and was staring at him with both satisfaction and disgust. He looked up at her with a smile. "Goodbye Jessica Moore," was all he said as he straightened. "Thank you for your son." Then, to her shock and horror, he literally vanished into thin air.

Jess stumbled to Henry's crib and clutched at the wooden railing as she looked into the empty bed. She let out a scream and fell to her knees as she began to sob, clutching Henry's favorite stuffed toy from where it had been discarded on the ground. This was how she was found a half-hour later by Brady. Jess couldn't even put up a fight as the demon dragged her to the bedroom she shared with Sam and pinned her to the ceiling telekinetically before taking a knife and slitting her stomach.

Sam returned not even ten minutes later with a cookie in his hand as he fell onto the bed. The last thing Jessica Moore saw was the shock and horror on Sam's face before the world erupted into flames.

* * *

**(A/N: This section is more a crammed backstory of how I saw the magical world. Everyone just makes them "natural-born witches" and it irritates me, so this is my version. Think… pocket world you can step into.)**

In another world, a world of magic and mythical beings, James and Lily Potter watched over their son, Harry. Had they been asked they would remember everything; pregnancy, birth, and the entire fifteen months of their son's life. They would swear up and down that Harry was their son. Because they thought that he was.

They did not know that an angel had brought him to their world. They did not know that said angel had altered their memories to make them believe that Henry Winchester was Harry Potter. For them everything was a lie, though they did not know it.

The angel Zachariah had left a child there and made it so that the Potters believed him to be their son. All because of what the angels needed the boy to do. They needed him to kill Voldemort, a powerful Cambion who threatened the natural order the angels had worked so hard to maintain. So, with a bit of alteration, the baby fit right in with the half-breed magicals.

The world of magic had always been a point of contention in Heaven. It existed directly alongside the original, but it was where beings such as faeries, elves, and leprechauns lived. Gateways to it existed in the natural world, created by 'wizards' and used to collect children born with magic in the natural world.

Unlike witches, wizards were born with their power. They were relatives of true magical beings, like faeries, interbred with humans. The 'muggleborns' were those born of the mischievous faeries who snuck out into the natural world and endowed newborn infants with the gifts of magic.

The hosts of Heaven had never been very tolerant of wizards. They viewed the half-breed humans as useless wastes and dangerous to their father's children. There was also the fact that wizards did not go to Heaven or Hell, instead kept in an endless cycle of reincarnation until the end of time. Luckily faeries had almost ceased crossing into the mortal world, which gave the angels hope that within a century or so the bridge would be sealed, splitting the two world forever.

Henry Winchester was a human in a life not his own. He would be believed to have magic, a side-effect of the soul shard one day to be left in his body. Only he would be able to kill the Cambion Voldemort because of his father's blood. When that day came Heaven would destroy him and give him Heaven in return.

Until that day came, however, Henry lived out a life as Harry Potter. His adoptive parents were killed and he was sent to live with his human adoptive aunt, just an ocean away from his father. Then, one day, he received a letter from a school of magic. A school that existed in another world. A place where his journey to Death would begin.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I have wanted to do a father!Sam for a while, and Jess is fun because they were so in love, unlike a fling with Lily would be.**

**The wizards are not human, but think they are. It is basically a way for me to make it different and explain why they are not known well; because they rarely are in our world.**

**Henry inherited Sam's demon blood, which is actually why he looks just like his dad; Sam's tainted blood makes his genetics stronger. Not that Jess minds.**

**As for the when. Since Harry is a baby at the start of the season, time wiggling may be needed. Or perhaps the angels zapped him back in time a bit. If you notice, he is actually younger than he thinks.**

**Lastly is how he enters the SPN verse. A few ideas you might like: 1) Abaddon discovers him and uses him as a host, 2) Castiel uses him as leverage against Sam when he becomes God, and 3) Metatron uses him as leverage.**

**If you would like to take this up, please PM me, I would be more than happy. Good luck, all!**


	8. Chapter 8

Just want to apologize, in case you did not see the seventh chapter. I accidentally posted it seconds after deleting the original and therefore it didn't change. So yes, chapter 7 should be a new idea.


End file.
